riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Earl James
He will fuck your shit up. HMV: Madness Ray's most dangerous killer and brutal warrior. Few can expect surviving an encounter with him. Only Axel did, and with luck. He is a man with a troubled past and a life of murder and money. Few knows what are his true purposes in life, even he isn't sure of what he is seeking. But all things considered, everyone agrees he is a man of war. Biography Early Life His past is mostly unknown, up until his first adult years. He worked as a pirate for a few years, living of raiding scouting transports or alien explorers, before being arrested during a raid on a seemingly unarmed and unimportant Empire transport. He was one of the few survivors after he made the whole ship explode, mostly by overheating the core and releasing the many weird-looking containers filled with chemicals. He was then arrested as his damaged mech was going back on the pirate vessel. For such crime and witnessing some Empire secrets, he was put into the Hell, where he met the people who would later turn him into the destructive creature he is now. ''Madness from Hell'' Earl ended up in the killer and pirate block of the Hell, where on his first day he killed the leader of the most feared local gang, the Tattoos, and getting his now used name, Earl James. He was quickly spotted by the Storyteller, who prevented him from being killed by the other tattoos. The man convinced him of joining his followers and turn him into what he said would be the perfect warrior. WIP After twenty years in the Hell and gaining a reputation of the most dangerous man on the whole prison, Earl contacted a newly transferred man named Largo, to help him escape from the place, along with some friends, who would later create The Hellknights. ''Hiring a Monster'' After escaping the Hell, a feat only his team was able of, he worked as a freelance mercenary and pirate. At some point two years later, he received a message from some Empire's officials, who told him his criminal records would be erased if he lent his talents to the Empire. (WIP) ''Unleashing the Hound'' Many betrayals and backstabbing later, Earl was one of two mercenaries who chose to stay with Ray instead of working for the Paladins. Along with Khenan, Earl fought against the Paladins and their newfound friends. He took on Axel's old mech in its Cougar form, but didn't succeed at killing him, though the damage he did to the HMV could be the reason why the man changed his mech. After Khenan's fake death during the battle, Earl stayed close to Ray for a moment, before his boss went on different jobs. ''Burning Cage'' Even with enough money to retire for few years, Earl continued to fight. He stayed for almost a years on the borders of the Empire space, fighting in gladiatorial matches and winning all of them. Breaking armor and bones, he continuously fought, waiting for Ray to call him back. ''Wrath of the Beast'' He was contacted directly by the Gentlemen's Butler, who brought him back to Ray. A move the Butler shouldn't have done, as it enraged Ray and asked Earl to kill him, which he did. The trio of killer reunited, as Khenan came back some times later, Ray offered a new mech to Earl, The Demented, specifically built to ensure victories against the Paladins' best mech, the Jotun... ''Knights for Hire'' Shortly after Earl's victory over Karl Vladick, and Ray as the new leader of the Gentlemen, he was asked to bring the Hellknights into service of the Empire, which Earl reluctantly agreed to. Shortly after, they were tasked to attack Factory. With the end of the assault, and the capture of Axel's gang, Earl was promoted as leader of the Gentlemen and kept the Hellknights closer to him. Their next assignment was more than meaningful to Earl... ''Back in the Inferno'' Their next mission was a total attack of Brimstone, an attack that would directly target Fury. The first was hard, and Earl almost met death once again, but he finally made it, though Madness was quite damaged in the end. Following this, Earl began to take the mercenaries with much more respect, mostly Axel. Keeping together through so many odds, that's something Earl deeply respected. After a few beer and thoughts, Earl opted to protect them. He was waiting in the lounge when Ray came for his help in finding a new life... But betrayal once again knocked. ''The Horseman Rides Again'' Earl and Clyde teamed up, using respectively the Demented and the Jotun, against the Overlord. ''Reborn from the Ashes'' The Hellknights now free from their past, go on to protect the galaxy wherever people would need them. Personality A truly deranged man, by mostly everyone's standards. A ruthless, brutal and sadistic man with a sure taste of blood and pain. However, as noted by Ray, Earl may be a cold and calculating killer, but far from an heartless man, after he saved Lara Rymond during his encounter with Largo. What mainly provocated Earl was the simple fact that Largo had used the Lynx, with Lara at the command, as a human shield, which disgusted Earl. Though it should be noted that during his time in The Hell, Earl had made several good friends, and loyal ones. He cared deeply for them and usually went berserk when one of them was injured or killed, and he would never allow someone to attack them, or betray him. He also rarely ever spoke unless he had something to say, and prefered things to be done as fast as they could. He often calls himself an animal, for obvious reasons. His views about death are mixed. He will never kill someone who can't threaten him. Also, he nevers makes someone bleed when the person attacks him out of stupidity. Death also comes only to the ones who have proven worthy of a fair fight and willing of killing. Combat Style Hand-to-hand Earl uses a fast and brutal combat style, making no attempt at fancyfying his techniques and moves, he prefers killing on the moment. He knows many of the human's weak points, and even most aliens one. He rarely ever strikes first, he mostly dodge the attacks of his opponents and uses it against them. His HMV's combat movement aren't much different, just much more animal-like. Weapons Earl usually carries around several knives, most of them for throwing, while some are for close combat. He also has his assault rifle from his pirate time. However while on Vegas he got a whole new gun, a shotgun that can double as a small grenade launcher. The most usual weapons you can see him use are his own fists, feet and even teeth. He can use them to brutal and devastating effects. He recently acquired a strange metal-like whip with a blade at the tip, which he proved to be an excellent fighter with him. Earl owns an ATR-19 he stole during the escape. Even though he rarely uses it, it is always fully loaded by his side in Madness. HMV Earl came upon a mech during his many years of piracy, one that belonged to the Empire. A simple prototype machine that he soon transformed into a brutal killing HMV. Madness is more of Earl than just a part of him. After some times under Ray, he was given an upgrade to Madness, something beyond Earl's own imagination, The Demented is just more than he ever wished to have. Connections to other people Earl rarely makes contact with people he deems useless. On the other hand, when he needs help, he knows who he needs. He stayed extremely loyal to Ray, but even him don't know how long such a loyalty will last. He barely remembers the people he worked with when all the mercenaries were still working for the Empire. He does however remember a bit of Lara, he saved her when she was held hostage by Largo. Khenan seems to be the only one he has a respect and feels at the same time that he is his equal, a rare feat of him, as usually he treats people with respect when they are under him but still manage to do great things. He stayed close to the ones he saved during the escape from the Hell, enough to form a mercenary unti afterward and keep them together. Karl Vladick. He never met the man before the ultimate fight, but he had sure heard of him. Earl had many reasons not to like him, but he deeply respected the man. He doesn't know what Vladick thought of him during the fight, and it doesn't really matter anymore. What mattered to Earl is that the Jotun and its driver were a fair match and it was an honor to fight him one on one and be the one to finally kill the man. However, he never felt hatred toward him or the Paladins, he just found a worthy opponent. He hardly made any contacts with others, and they were probably scared of him. Alternative version Earl appears in the movie, Ray asks his help in his hunt for the Gentlemen. Quotes Trivia *Earl James is largely based on Rorschach from Watchmen, as well as having the name of the actor, and his HMV also bears similar claws used by Freddy Krugger in Nightmare on Elm Street, into which the same actor stared in the remake. *Earl James is The Unknown's character from Rise Part 1 and Part 2. He also claims that this character is his best ever, and coincidentally, his first all evil one. Category:Characters